


Yozakura

by emp_ray



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2Wink - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Japanese Culture, Love Confessions, M/M, Separate Childhoods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emp_ray/pseuds/emp_ray
Summary: In the old period, a young man with burning hair tries to make a living in the best  way possible and therefore, stains his hands with blood every night. Hinata only wants to bring happiness to his twin brother Yuta. However, the constant abuses of his father are a problem.Hinata lives in a constant and dark winter, but an encounter with a person from the past will make him take a step towards a spring full of flowers and color. The cherry trees may bloom even at night





	Yozakura

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is Spanish so I'm not very proficient in English. I have tried my best to translate this. If you find any mistake please notify me and I will correct it as soon as pòssible.
> 
> This work is also available in Spanish in Wattpad

The last drop of blood slipped from the sharp katana’s blade, watching his short existence end up by hitting the land already stained…

A lone figure remained standing, anyone could see the reflection of his cold emerald glance among the abundant trickles of blood on the blade of his weapon... Why did he keep doing that? He always wondered... That was not his style, he hated having to deal with everything, but it was the only alternative. He needed the money.

What were a peer of dead strangers compared to his little brother's smile?

Truly, they were twins, but, he quickly assumed the role of the eldest brother. Especially after the death of his mother... and what about his father? That asshole was still making their lives impossible... that's why he had to bring happiness to his home, even though that implied staining his hands with blood…

 "Just wait Yuuta-kun... Everything will end sooner or later..."

He exhaled tired while looking at the sky, which began to become red, like the blood’s irrigations he left in his path.


End file.
